Destruction of the Messengers
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: He has been in training for this day since he was an apprentice. Evil energy flows through his veins making each beat of his heart grow darker. After killing himself to train as a Messenger in the Unknown, Crowpaw is the perfect puppet for the Dark Forest to destroy them all. Destruction is among them, will they survive?


**A/N: So y'all are probably tired of all these stories popping up here and there, but I couldn't resist this one. I listened to Skin and Bones by Fit for a King and created a whole plot in my mind within those 4 minutes.**

**I get all my inspiration from music, so if you're ever doubting the next chapter or a new book, listen to some good music! It'll fix that problem right away!**

**Also, please read my authors note below the story. I have some sad news.**

**Anyway, let's start, shall we?**

_Prologue_

Dark, thick fog lingered through each blade of grass, making the murky dew evaporate to add to its threatening cloud. Tall trees stretched above with their branches gnarled and sprawling pluck you off the ground. Thick, dark green sludge clung to their bare, dead branches. Occasionally the sludge would fall and slap onto the dying grass.

In the middle of a clearing, with a strange oak tree that's branches sprawled just three tail lengths off the ground, a black and white patched tom sat up right with his green eyes burning a cold fire. He breathed with perfect rhythm as his eyes narrowed as another cat stepped into the clearing from the shadows. Instantly, the stench of crowfood filled his nostrils. The tom held his breath as the cat padded closer.

The cat's fur was brown with darker stripes. He stood tall with his single yellow eye pierced on the black and white tom. He pealed his lips back to reveal slimy, yellow teeth stained on the tips with crimson blood. He inclined his head back to show scars that covered his muzzle and foggy eye. "Crowpaw, it's good to see you," the tom's croak voice hissed.

Crowpaw reminded silent. His eyes narrowed even further as the cat padded closer. "Are you ready?" he asked with his yellow eyes sparking with anger.

Ignoring the tom's question, Crowpaw flicked his docked tail. "If the Messengers see all, then how would they not know of our plans, Hawkeye?" he growled with his green eyes flashing like flying shards of ice.

"Watch your tone, fool! I will not be undermined by a puny apprentice," Hawkeye snarled, planting a firm paw harshly on Crowpaw's forepaw.

Crowpaw snarled in pain with his fur bristling. Anger surged through his body, he felt like he was about to snap, but he held it in, storing all his anger for his final strike. He glared at Hawkeye. The brown tom narrowed his gaze. "Those pests wouldn't dare venture this far into our lands. Too many heartless fiends lie here," he rumbled with a flick of his tail.

Hawkeye padded around Crowpaw, keeping a watchful glance on him. He leaned closer with his foul breath ruffled the apprentices ear fur. "I've been watching them; they have no idea of our plans. They carry on bringing the dead to their 'forever homes,'" he stated with such a harsh voice, Crowpaw could almost feel the venom running down his shoulder.

"Tomorrow, after you wake, and pretty, little Squirrelheart takes you out for patrol, you'll fall in the lake and drown. That stupid she-cat won't fetch you, not when she's expecting," Hawkeye purred harshly.

Crowpaw grinned menacingly, "Excellent."

Hawkeye nodded approvingly. "Then what is your Task?" he asked with his yellow eye flickering with challenge.

Crowpaw stood, he had only been apprenticed for a moon, but as a kit, he trained with Hawkeye and the Dark Forest cats. He knew he was destined to destroy the Messengers, and he had not one doubt in his mind. He curled his lips back to reveal perfect ivory teeth. "I will train as a Messenger and learn all their secrets. I will gain all access to their grounds and learn of each Messengers past. After I learn this information, I will kill Nightspirit and all her memories and the previous Messengers will cease to exist, and the Dark Forest cats will rule the Unknown and all its feeds to every after life safe-haven," he chuckled then bursted into a hysterical laughter.

Hawkeye joined for a short period before stopping abruptly. "That's enough," he hissed, swatting Crowpaw over the head. "Dawn approaches. Fulfill your destiny, Crowpaw, become Crowspirit, the first Dark Forest recruit to enter the world of the Unknown and Messengers," he growled hauntingly before vanishing against the darkness.

Crowpaw waited there until his surroundings began to smear and mesh onto blackness. An eerie purr erupted from his chest as he was left, suspended in complete darkness. Within the blink of an eye, he was opening his gaze. He had his muzzle burried under his large paw. Next to him, a tan and white she-cat slept. He curled his lip as her tail grazed his back. His sister was soft and empty headed. "You have no ambition," he hissed in her ear.

She stirred, causing Crowpaw's expression to soften. "What did you say?" she asked sleepily.

"I said we should be able to be put on a mission. We've been training for a moon now, when will our skills be tested? I'm tired of waiting," he growled as he shifted in his nest.

He acted like a stupid apprentice when he was on the Earth around his clanmates. Anywhere else, he acted mature and like a threat. "Don't be so dramatic, our time will come," the she-cat responded.

Crowpaw bit back an angry retort. He kept his composure and mask sealed. "Like I said, Sandpaw, I'm tired of waiting," he growled.

The she-cat rolled her green eyes and laid her nozzle in her nest once more. Crowpaw rolled his eyes mockingly then stood. He stretched and felt the moss that clung to the roof of the apprentices den. He gaped guys jaws in a yawn and padded through the bright opening. White light hit his eyes, it made him squint. His vision cleared finally, his eyes landed on his mentor. She was lying in the sun, enjoying the warmth of the summer rays. He threw on a innocent expression and padded toward her. "Uhm, Squirrelheart?" he asked politely.

His gentle voice was forced, almost kit like. It burned his throat and made him want to vomit, but he kept his expression and mind straight. "What is it, Crowpaw?" she asked dryly, opening a single amber eye.

Crowpaw forced back the itch in his paws to claw her throat out. He smiled at her, "Can we please go on a patrol? I'd like to practice marking the ShadowClan border and have you look over my skills."

Squirrelheart's brown fur was neatly kept with her white chest and belly exposed as she laid on the rocks in the RiverClan camp. She rolled over with her gaze irritated. "I guess I don't have a choice with that sweet face," she sneered sarcasticly.

Crowpaw bit his tongue. Squirrelheart always doubted his loyalty to RiverClan, what she didn't know was that his loyalty was so fierce, that he would kill himself to put all the Clans on the right path; the path the Dark Forest has tried to force their whole existence. "Thanks!" he exclaimed before turning and rushing toward the camp entrance.

Squirrelheart stood and padded toward two cats. A large dark red tom and pale grey she-cat he recognized as Oakstar, leader of RiverClan, and Willowbrook, his deputy. She seemed to inform them that her and Crowpaw were going out for a patrol. By the expression on Squirrelheart's face, Crowpaw could tell the two head warriors told her it was not smart for her to go out.

Squirrelheart was stubborn and rude. She always got her way by throwing a temper tantrum, and it always made Crowpaw's blood boil. How dare Oakstar give him such a mousebrained idiot as his mentor? He shook out his fur, deterring himself from exposing his true feelings. Within those few seconds of him wandering in his mind, his mentor was standing beside him. "Come on, I don't have all day," Squirrelheart snapped viciously.

Crowpaw flinched at her tone, it didn't scare him one bit. In fact, it only fueled his anger further. Together, they padded into the marsh. His paws sunk below the ground, making him step clumsily. "Hurry up, unlike you, I'm carrying extra weight," his mentor snapped.

Crowpaw was a little ways behind her, and her snotty comment made him fume. "I'm not webbed footed like you are, duck brain," he hissed under his breath.

Each paw step grew easier as their marshy ground turned harder as they traveled toward ShadowClan. The closer they got, the louder the roaring of the river grew louder. He knew once he 'fell in,' the strong currents would force him into the lake, drowning him. He grinned menacingly as they finally saw the river in their gazes. He purred as he thought out his plan again and again. "What's making you purr?" Squirrelheart asked impatiently. "We have a duty. Go mark the river closer to our far boundary."

Crowpaw frowned, he didn't want to fall in too far from the lake. If she happened to go get help, they'd be back in time to grab him. He would have to wait for the right time. He padded away with his nubby tail twitching. He looked over to see the threatening waters pull and splash up at his eyes. He blinked, suddenly unsure if he could go through with his own murder. He swallowed just before placing an almost fear-scented mark on a bush. He gaped across the river to see the tall pines of ShadowClan. He flattened his ears as he curled his lips. "Hey, slow paws, hurry it up!" his mentor snapped as she waited where he left her.

His unsure mind cleared, making his mind return to its menacing thoughts. He growled, and padded toward her. Tall grass grazed his belly as mud clung to his already soaking wet paws. "I'll wait until I mark closer by the lake, that way, they can't fetch me," he decided just before his hind paws slipped.

Warm water was sent up his hind legs and up his belly. He squealed in fear as he he extended his claws to grab the long grass that edged the river bank. "Squirrelheart!" he cried.

The she-cat gasped and ran to him. He couldn't fall it yet, this was going all wrong! He huffed as his muscles burned. Both of his hind legs churned the never ending water that flowed and pulled at his body, urging him to fall in. He thought quickly; if he could hold on at least until she reached him, there would be no way she could save him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw white fog flow into the marsh. He swallowed hard as two amber eyes glimmered within the eternal fog. He grinned, she had come for him. Without waiting another moment, he let his claws slice through the grass blades. He cried again, "Squirrelheart help me!"

The she-cat got to him finally, he gaze full of concern as she scrambled to grab his paws. "I can't lift you," she weezed as the current began to pull her too.

He winced. She would risk her life to save his? Hawkeye said she wouldn't risk it! She hated him! He could feel water splashing higher up on his belly and chest, there was no hope. He was going to die the perfect, tragic death his Dark Forest mentor suggested. His fore arms and paws were growing slippery. "Let go of me, Squirrelheart. You can't die too," he growled with an eerie voice.

Her eyes widened as his well masked emotion slipped. His grin grew from ear to ear and his gaze pierced. His fur bristled as his claws extended as far as they could go. Without hesitation, she threw him into the water out of fear.

His head was slammed below the surface as water poured into his mouth. His brain and lungs screamed for air as his body was thrown around by the current. Bubbles and foam collected around him, swirling him into a whirling vortex. He curled his paws, he couldn't hold his breath in anymore, and his body wouldn't let him purposely drown. His head broke through the surface at once, a large gulps of moist air expanded his lungs before he was tossed under again.

By now, his muscles were weak with exhaustion; screaming for relief. The currents continued to toss him left and right, making his head ache from the force. His breath was running out again, forcing him to attempt to break the surface again, but his arms and legs couldn't move. He could feel his brain swell ad water entered his nostrils and mouth. His body stopped fighting and his mind stopped whirling. Finally, he was dumped into the lake, but bis body refused to work. His green gaze was wide in horror as he began to sink toward the bottom of the lake. The pressure grew worse and worse, forcinh his head and muscles to collapse. His body floated toward the bottom until it hit the gritty lake floor.

Within moments, he could breathe once more, but with a cat with jet black fur and white flecks stare at him. She was faded and her amber eyes were blazing like a fire. He starred up at her as she put her nose to his and pulled his spirit out of his body. He turned to look at his body, what he saw shocked him. He was mutilated and blood oozed from his nose, mouth, ears, and eyes. It expanded in the water, turning it red. He breathed in then realized he was breathing under water. "H-how?" he asked her.

The she-cat ignored his question, narrowing her eyes. "Crowpaw, I regret to inform you that your life has been short lived. You have been chosen, Crowpaw. Your life has only just begun. You will train to be the next Messenger. I am Nightspirit, current Messenger of the Unknown," she meowed without the single movement of her mouth.

For a brief moment, he was in awe. Totally impressed by the she-cat's eerie essence and rather disturbing demeanor. Maybe he could take this job seriously. He just starred at her; shocked. But his mind shook, what are you thinking? Joining them! You have a mission!

Nightspirit narrowed her gaze at him. "Well?" she growled, this time, he mouth opening once to reveal sharp, threatening teeth.

"I-I would really enjoy that," he meowed innocently. "Especially since I couldn't complete my warrior training."

Nightspirit dipped her head once as a white fog surrounded them almost immediately. "Then we travel to the Unknown," she stated with a glint in her gaze.

As she began to vanish, he grinned menacingly. His plan was coming true. "The Destruction of the Messengers has begun," he growled as his pelt glowed crimson before disappearing.

**A\N: Yep, its happening as a farewell story for me. After the completion of this story, I will no longer write for this website. _Ever_****. **

**So yeah.. However, I'm just kidding. S**t, I couldn't do that. I just felt like playing a prank. Don't kill me! Please, spare me! And don't hate me!**

**Did I get you? Let me know if you genuinely thought I was going to quit by reviewing!**

**Can I possibly get 5-10 reviews before I post the first chapter? Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


End file.
